pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Machamp
Vs. Machamp is the tenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 8/22/15. Story Ian and Heracross are on the Pokémon Center’s battle field, as Elise and Granbull are on the other side. Conway is holding on to Togepi. The two collide, hitting each other hard. Ian: There you go. This is a strength battle. Use Brick Break! Heracross swings its arm, glowing light blue. Granbull jumps back to dodge, the attack hitting and cratering the ground. Elise: Now, go for Headbutt! Granbull charges in, ramming Heracross with its head. Heracross is sent tumbling back, as it struggles to get up. Ian: Not bad. That’s some power. Elise: Granbull’s evolution made it a power house! Granbull: (Barks proudly) Conway: You guys really think this is necessary? Elise: You’re not going to train? Conway: (Tilting glasses up) I am quite confident in my Pokémon’s abilities. I’m good to go. Ian: We’ll see. End Scene In the Pokéathlon Dome, there are 6 rows of cement blocks stacks, spanning all the way down the Dome. Magnus: And hello, welcome to the third day of our Fifth Year Anniversary Pokéathlon competition! Today we have the Block Smash, one of the original Pokéathlon events! Here’s how it will work. Each of these rows have 10 stacks of 10 cement blocks. Each trainer gets their own row. There will be two rounds, each with 6 trainers. The two trainers who finish the fastest in each round will go on to the final round! Let us bring out our first round! In the first group are Ian with Heracross, Elise with Granbull, and Gary with Machamp. Along with them are Melissa with her Kangaskhan, a trainer with a Kingler, and the Sumo Conference trainer with the Nidoking. Elise: There are a lot of tough competitors in this round. Gary: Nothing too tough. Magnus: And we go in three, two, one, go! A horn goes off, as the trainers and their Pokémon rush forward to the first set of blocks. Gary & Ian: Brick Break! Machamp and Heracross swing their arms simultaneously, as they both karate chop their cement block stack. The two cut clean through all ten of their blocks, the stacks looking like they were cut through. Magnus: And what a clean chop! Incredible! Kangaskhan punches at her stack, destroying two to three blocks at a time. Granbull uses Headbutt to smash through the block stack, though it’s a bit dazed afterwards. Elise: Granbull, let’s use your arm strength from here on. Granbull: Ruff! Kingler side steps to its second stack, as it slams the stack with Crabhammer. It shatters them, as Kingler slowly advances to the next stack. Nidoking hammers at his stack, chipping away at the stack slowly. Magnus: And Ian and Gary have both made it to their fifth stack! And neither of them are slowing down! Gary & Ian: Brick Break! Machamp and Heracross karate chop through their stack, as they move on right away. Heracross and Machamp glare at each other, challenging the other to move faster. Granbull punches at the cement blocks, barely chipping the top block. Frustrated, it Head Butts the stack, smashing it. However, Granbull stumbles afterwards, and falls over. Elise catches it, petting its back. Elise: There, there. It’s alright, Granbull. We’ll win the next contest. Granbull: Gran. Kingler destroys its fifth stack, but it moves too slow in-between each set. Machamp and Heracross go through their ninth stack, as they race for the tenth. Magnus: And we have our finalists! But the question now is, which will make it first?! Machamp and Heracross move almost in sync, as they use Brick Break, cutting clean through their stack. The crowd roars, as Magnus is told something. Magnus: And it is a tie! Both Pokémon broke their stacks at the same time! Both Ian and Gary are moving on to the final round! Gary: Tie for first? Hopefully the next round won’t allow that. Ian: We’ll see. Magnus: And now, we’ll take a small intermission to clean the field and set up the next set of blocks! Several committee members command several Kadabra, Drowzee, Slowking and Xatu onto the field, which use Psychic. They lift the debris from the cement blocks, and load them into a dump truck. The Xatu then all swing their wings, creating a Tailwind that blows all the dust off the field, into a corner. A group of Lickitung then sweep the dust up with their tongues, putting it into the dump truck as well. Teams of Rhyhorn, Tauros and Donphan pull out stacks of cement blocks onto the field, resetting the rows. The cement blocks are on dollies on wheels, to not be dragged across the ground. They make it to their positions, as the Psychic Pokémon lift the blocks off the dollies, as the Pokémon are corralled off, the blocks being placed back on the field. Magnus: And now, let us continue our competition! Here are our next set of athletes! In the second group are Conway with Slowbro, Whitney with Ursaring, and Jimmy with an Aipom that has short hair on his shoulder. The Rhydon and its trainer from the Sumo conference are there, as are a trainer with his Pinsir, and a trainer with her Sudowoodo. Conway: We’ll have no problem with this crowd. Though, Ursaring and Rhydon may be a challenge. Slowbro: Slow. Magnus: And, now, ready, set, go! The horn blares, as the trainers and their Pokémon charge forward. Conway makes it to his first block stack, as Slowbro drags behind. Conway: Come on, Slowbro! Pick up the pace a little, and use Rock Smash! Slowbro: Slow. Jimmy: Aipom! Focus Punch! Aipom lands on the block stack, as it jumps into the air. Its tail hand glows light blue, as it swings it down, desolating the block stack. Aipom then runs off, making it to the next stack in mere moments. Elise: Wow, that’s fast! Jimmy: Again! Aipom destroys the next stack with Focus Punch, jumping off to the next one. Whitney: Hammer Arm! Ursaring swings its arms, smashing through the block stack. Pinsir uses Brick Break, breaking through 5 blocks. It swings its other arm, destroying the last five. Sudowoodo uses Wood Hammer, its arms glowing blue that smashes its stack. Rhydon uses Horn Drill, busting through the blocks, them splitting to the side. Rhydon and Ursaring are even at the third stack, though Jimmy and Aipom are up at their sixth. Magnus: And boy, that Aipom is fast! And it’s powerful tail allows it for swift strikes! Slowbro: Slow. Slowbro charges Rock Smash, and punches the top of its first stack. It tears through the stack with ease, the two sides falling evenly to the side. Slowbro holds the position for a few moments, as it stands up, with its blank expression. Conway: (Sighs) Yes, yes. Let’s go to the next one. Slowbro: Slow. Magnus: Compared to Slowbro, which isn’t moving too fast at all. Aipom destroys its tenth stack, as the crowd goes wild for it and Jimmy. The two wave to the crowd, as the rest of the competitors pick up the pace. Ursaring has gain a slight lead over Rhydon, which is slowing down due to using its horn to destroy its block, having to lift its head after each one. Pinsir has slowed down, as Sudowoodo struggles to keep going. Slowbro makes it to its second block stack, and stands there. Whitney: There we go, Ursaring! Finish it! Ursaring makes it to its tenth stack, as it uses Hammer Arm, destroying it. The crowd cheers for her. Whitney: We did it! Magnus: And, that’s it! Jimmy and Whitney are moving on to the final round with Ian and Gary! Slowbro: Slow. Slowbro charges Rock Smash, and destroys its stack of blocks. Slowbro stands there for a moment, as it starts walking to its third. Conway: (Devastated) Uh, Slowbro. You can stop. It’s over. Slowbro: Slow? Magnus: And now, we’ll take an hour for lunch, to allow all the athletes to recover and rest before the final round! End Scene Four conveyor belts with cement blocks on it stretch down the field. Ian and Heracross, Gary and Machamp, Whitney and Ursaring, and Jimmy and Aipom each are standing in front of their own conveyor belt. They are all facing the same direction. Magnus: And now, is our final round! Compared to the first round, which was speed based, this is a stamina round. Each athlete will continuously get block stacks to smash. They won’t get the next row until they’ve broken all blocks in front of him. The last Pokémon able to continue is the winner! Gary: I can see why it’s the key to being an athlete. This actually seems like a challenge. Magnus: And, begin! The conveyor belts turn on, bringing the first stack of blocks to the competitors. Aipom moves first, destroying its stack with Focus Punch. Jimmy: Yeah! First strike! Machamp and Heracross use Brick Break to cut through their stacks. Ursaring roars as it uses Hammer Arm, breaking its stack. Each conveyor belt continues on, bringing endless amounts of cement block stacks forward. Conway: It’s amazing how may cement blocks they make for this. Where do they get them? It’s ten minutes in now, as Aipom is exhausted. Aipom jumps up to get ready to use Focus Punch, but its exhaustion breaks its focus, canceling the attack. Aipom then falls off the block stack, unable to move. Jimmy: Aipom! Magnus: And, Aipom is down! We are now down to our top three! Whitney: That’s the way! Take it out, Ursaring! Ursaring roars, as it breaks through with Hammer Arm. Only nine of the ten blocks are destroyed though, Ursaring angry at this. Whitney: It’s alright, Ursaring. Try your best! Another ten minutes go by, as Ursaring swings its arm for Hammer Arm. It has no strength, as the attack only breaks the top block. Ursaring drops, its arms sore. Magnus: And, Ursaring is out! Whitney: What?! No! Magnus: And now, we’ll stop for just a second. As we are down to the last two athletes, it’s traditional to have them face each other. Ian and Heracross, please cross over to the other side. Ian and Heracross go over the conveyor belt, staring down Gary and Machamp. The trainers look stern and serious, while the Pokémon have fire in their eyes. Magnus: And, commence! Heracross and Machamp continue instantly, destroying blocks in sync with each other. The two don’t break eye contact. Another half an hour passes, as both Pokémon start to slow, their arms rubbed raw. Gary: Well, time for our advantage. Machamp, switch sets! Machamp stops using its upper arms to use Brick Break, and switches to using its lower arms. Heracross is panting, as it strikes the block set with Brick Break, only going through three blocks. Ian: Heracross. It’s okay. Heracross: (Determined) Hera! Heracross glows with a bright green aura, as it stands up, gaining a power boost. Ian: Swarm. Alright. Switch to Megahorn! Heracross: Hera! Heracross’ horn glows green, as the energy expands out, powered by Swarm. It swings its horn down, tearing through the blocks. The contest continues, though Heracross continues to slow down. Heracross stops, as Ian catches Heracross. Heracross falls into Ian’s arms, as Ian gently lowers him. Ian: It’s fine. You did excellent. Heracross: (Weakly) Hera. Magnus: And, Heracross is down! And the winner is Gary and Machamp! The crowd cheers, as Gary waves to them. Machamp goes to flex its muscles to show off, but cringes, its arms extremely sore. Gary: Let’s get you looked at. That was a tough event. Machamp: Champ. Magnus: And for our winner, we give you, the Black Belt! Gary takes the Black Belt from Magnus, bowing to him. He then holds the belt up, the crowd cheering. Magnus: And that ends the events for the day! Join us tomorrow for the PokéRinger contest! Main Events * Gary's Machoke is revealed to have evolved into Machamp. * Gary wins the Block Smashing competition. * Jimmy's Aipom is revealed to be male. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Gary * Jimmy * Whitney * Melissa * Rhydon Trainer * Nidoking Trainer * Kingler Trainer * Pinsir Trainer * Sudowoodo Trainer Pokémon * Heracross (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Granbull (Elise's) * Slowbro (Conway's) * Machamp (Gary's) * Aipom (Jimmy's) * Ursaring (Whitney's) * Kangaskhan (Melissa's) * Rhydon * Nidoking * Kingler * Pinsir * Sudowoodo * Kadabra * Drowzee * Slowking * Xatu * Lickitung * Tauros * Rhyhorn * Donphan Trivia * Conway's Slowbro only managed to destroy two sets of blocks. * The team of Pokémon cleaning the field was added in so the Pokémon could make their debuts. **This episode was written before The Collector, where many of them debuted. * Jimmy's Aipom is based off Gold's Aipom from Pokémon Adventures. * The trainers with the Nidoking and Rhydon make their return. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Pokéathlon Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise